


Full Moon

by Firelizard46



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: Hayley never thought Klaus actually cares about her, but she is shown otherwise on her first full moon after becoming pregnant. One-shot. Pre-slash.





	Full Moon

“What’s wrong, little wolf?” Klaus asks me as I lay my head on the kitchen counter.

  
“Don’t feel good,” I mumble, wrapping my arms around my stomach. I jump when I suddenly felt a hand on my back.

  
“Easy, love, it’s just me,” Klaus says, feeling my forehead. “You’re not warm. What hurts?”

  
“My head feels like it is going to explode, my stomach feels uneasy, and my muscles feel tense and sore at the same time,” I say, leaning forward to rest my forehead on his shoulder.

  
“How long have you felt like this?” he asks, pulling his phone out and dialing a number.

  
“About an hour,” I say, whimpering and holding my head as Klaus steps back to kneel in front of me.

  
“I need you to come out to the house…. I don’t know what’s wrong with her, that’s why I called you…. Her head is hurting her, her stomach is uneasy, and her muscles are sore…. What do I do about it?... Can’t you make something or do something for her…. Okay. I will try,” Klaus says, hanging up the phone.

  
“Sophie?” I ask, laying my head on the counter again.

  
“Yes, that was the useless witch,” Klaus says, rubbing my back.

  
“What’s wrong with me?” I ask, tears rolling down my face.

  
“She says it’s the full moon trying to force you to change, but the baby is fighting it,” Klaus said, picking me up.

  
“Where are you taking me?” I ask, burying my face in his neck.

  
“She recommends you take a relaxing bath and then relax while watching movies,” Klaus says, carrying me up to my room. Klaus sets me on my bed and steps into my personal bathroom, running water into the bathtub. I get up and slowly make my way to the closest to pick out something comfortable. I get right inside the walk in closet before collapsing against the closet wall.

  
“Klaus,” I yell, holding my head. I hear an air whoosh by me and looked up to see a very concerned Klaus in front of me.

  
“What happened?” he asks, checking me over for injuries.

  
“I was just trying to get something comfortable to put on after my bath,” I say, starting to cry thanks to my hormones.

  
“It’s alright, love,” Klaus said, brushing my hair from my face and grabbing comfortable pajamas for me. “Will these work?”

  
“They’re the set I was going for, actually,” I say, smiling as I wipe my eyes and cheeks.

  
“Let’s get you into your bath,” he says, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

  
“I can take a bath by myself, Klaus,” I say when he sets me down on the sink counter.

  
“You will be bathing by yourself, little wolf, but I am not leaving you in here by yourself,” he says, stopping the bath and getting out a towel for me.

  
“I’m not stripping in front of you,” I said, frowning.

  
“Firstly, I’m going to go get you a drink and some pain pills from the kitchen while you get into the tub. Secondly, I’ve already seen you naked, love,” he says, kissing my forehead before leaving. I quickly strip and sink into the tub, sighing as the hot water helps my muscles. I close my eyes and rest my head back against the back of the tub. I jump when I feel a hand on my forehead.

  
“Don’t do that, Klaus,” I say, trying to get my breathing under control.

  
“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to scare you. Sophie said you may start running a fever and you look flushed. Take your pills while I get the thermometer,” Klaus says, handing me a cold bottle of Pepsi and a bottle of pain pills. I shake out two pills and take them, setting the pill bottle and Pepsi on the shelf next to the tub.

  
“I’m sure it’s just from the heat of the bath,” I say as Klaus walks over and kneels next to the tub with the thermometer.

  
“It won’t kill you to hold this under your tongue for a little bit. Once it’s done, you can get out, and we can go watch some movies,” Klaus said, sticking the thermometer under my tongue. I glare at him but keep still until it goes off.

  
“What does it say?” I ask after Klaus takes it back.

  
“You seem to have developed a slight one,” he says, frowning.

  
“Can you step into the other room so I can get out?” I ask, frowning as well.

  
“Of course, love,” Klaus says, stepping out of the room but keeping the door open.

  
“Where’s Elijah?” I ask as I slowly step out of the tub.

  
“I’m not good enough, little wolf?” Klaus snaps, suddenly appearing in front of me, which makes me jump, trip, and slam my shoulder into the tub.

  
“Ow,” I say, holding my arm.

  
“I’m so sorry, love. Let me see,” Klaus says, kneeling in front of me, dropping the towel over my body, and looking at my shoulder. “You’re going to have a bruise for a while. Does it hurt?”

  
“It hurts a good bit,” I say, fighting tears.

  
“Let’s get you dressed,” Klaus says, helping me dress before carefully picking me up and carrying me down to the front room. “Pick out a movie while I go get some ice for your shoulder.” I quickly find a movie to watch and stretch out across the couch.

  
“What?” I ask when Klaus laughs after walking in and over to the couch.

  
“Sit up for me for a second,” Klaus says, which confuses me, but I do it anyways. Klaus sits at one end and places a pillow on his lap. I jump slightly when he places the ice on my shoulder. I smile up at him and think that maybe, just maybe life isn’t so bad.


End file.
